


touch.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: He felt almost honoured. Honoured that finally she was letting him in, letting him see. He never intended to knock down all the walls she’d put up, instead he was just patiently waiting for her to take them down - and he would have waited, for however long it took.
Relationships: Kristen Chazal/OA Zidan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what inspired me to write this pairing. Not sure how good it is either, but I thought I would give it a go, and delete it if it's awful! All and any mistakes are my own, I hope it's enjoyable.

OA watched quietly as she pressed down on the bandage again, hoping to make it stick to her skin. At first he thought she was doing it subconsciously, but it became clear that the medical tape was in need of replacing - and clearly Kristen wasn’t ready to get up and do it yet. 

“I can help you, if you want,” OA said, after she pressed down on the tape once more. 

She glanced over at him, smiling, but shaking her head, “It’s fine, it’s just the one corner that’s not sticking.” 

He nodded, not wanting to push her any more. Since she’d been released from the hospital, she’d gotten sorted, washed and dressed in the bathroom alone, refusing politely any help he offered. 

“When’s your next appointment?” He asked gently.

“Next week. I think they’ll just give me some more bandages and maybe some gel.” 

OA shifted a little closer. “Is that because you’re not ready for it to come off? From what you said last time the doctors are pretty impressed with how it’s healing.” 

Kristen shrugged. “It doesn’t sting as much as it did.” 

“That’s good.” 

“Maybe I’m just not ready for everyone else to stare at it, you know? You think I take forever in the morning doing my hair when in reality I’m trying to come to terms with,” she gestured up to her neck.

OA closed his eyes for a moment. He hadn’t thought of that. Kristen trying to come to terms with her own scar, knowing how it got there, it didn’t even cross his mind.

“I didn’t even realise,” OA admitted quietly, reaching for Kristen’s hand as a way to apologise.

“I’m kind of glad you didn’t.” She said looking at him with a small smile.

As she went to press down on the tape again, she stopped herself.

OA heard the shaky breath and waited patiently for her to find the courage to say whatever it was she wanted to.

“I don’t want you to look at me differently because of the scar. I don’t want anyone to look at me differently. I don’t want to hear all that talk about battle scars, I don’t want it to become something, I just want it to heal and I want to move on.” 

OA shook his head. “I won’t look at you differently.” 

“I don’t want to be the injured girlfriend.” 

OA shifted to look at her, reaching for her chin so he could guide her head - he wanted her to watch him say what he needed to.

“You, Kris, are my girlfriend. Not someone who needs saving, not someone with a scar or an injury, you’re just Kristen to me, Kristen who is funny and kind and insanely smart and incredibly beautiful. You’re just Kris, and that’s all I want you to be, okay?” 

Kristen grinned through the tears that were pooling in her eyes. She nodded a little before leaning in to kiss him.

“Will you help me change my bandages?” 

OA nodded, “Of course.” 

Kristen took his hand, ready to move. “I don’t need you to be anything else either. I know you’ll protect me when you can, but you’re just you and I like that. I love that.” 

OA chuckled, “Good, now we have that settled, let’s go get a new bandage.” 

He felt almost honoured. Honoured that finally she was letting him in, letting him see. He never intended to knock down all the walls she’d put up, instead he was just patiently waiting for her to take them down - and he would have waited, for however long it took.

As the old bandage came off, OA was just about to put the new one on when Kristen stopped him. 

The scar had mostly healed and wasn't noticeable if you weren’t looking closely at the side of her neck, but it was still there.

“You okay?” He asked gently.

She nodded. “Would you,” she paused. 

“Do you want me to go?” He didn’t want to push her.

Without a word she took his hand, slowly bringing it up to her neck. So many things went through OA’s mind but he tried to keep as still as possible, only being guided by Kristen.

“Feel it.” 

He ran his fingers gently, slowly across the torn and sewn back together skin on her neck. 

He heard the choked sob, and wasn’t sure what to do. He put the bandage down, and pulled her into his chest.

Kristen had just let him in. For the first time since she was lying on that wearhouse floor, she let him in.

“You’re beautiful, Kristen.” 

She sobbed into his chest, clinging to his shirt.

“You’re so beautiful and you’re loved and you’re incredible.” He wasn’t sure if he was doing a good job, but all his brain was telling him to do was reassure her.

When she pulled away and looked up at him, there was another smile through tears.

“I’m going to be okay.” 

He nodded. “Oh, Kris, of course you are.” 

“You still think I’m beautiful.” 

He grinned, nodding. “Yes. I do.” 

Kristen nodded along with him. “Thank you for everything, OA.” 

He kissed her forehead before picking up the bandage. 

As he placed it over the scar, he whispered in her ear, “I love you.” 

Kristen leaned into him, “I love you too.” 

It was a breakthrough, the first of many, but even after that moment, aside from a doctor and a nurse, OA was the only person Kristen allowed near her neck, near the scar, near her in general, and she liked it, she loved him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know if you enjoyed this :)


End file.
